Getting Ready For War
by loonyluna423
Summary: After dumbledores death harry decides to fight. he takes over the Order and brings in the DA. Hermione vows to be with him everystep. HHR
1. Planning

The Hogwarts Express pulls up and the awaiting kids start boarding. Harry, Ron and Hermione walk slowly towards the train not one looking back to Hogwarts. This year was by far the worst for the trio. Dumbledore died, he was killed by Snape of all people.

Once on the train they found a empty compartment. They were silent for awhile thinking of the past year and the next one to come. Hermione was frightened for her parents since she was "Harry Potters muggleborn best friend". Ron was thinking of his family how his dad worked for the ministry and all the rest of the weasley bunch. Harry was thinking of a plan.

After the train started moving and the people in the compartments around them were settled. Harry leaned forward " i'm not going back to the dursleys"

"What? Harry you have to remember what Dumbledore said?" Hermione says surprised.

"Where would you go mate?" Ron puts in sensing a plan.

"Dumbledores gone, Hermione. The one person no one though would be die, died. Who knows who will be next? We have to do something we have to start fighting back." He says sadly. " we cant come back next year. Hogwarts isn't safe anymore. I'm going to setup headquarters again. I'm going to get the order together and start fighting back."

Hermione and Ron sit there for a moment taking in what Harry told them. "it's the truth" Hermione thinks to herself, thinking of ways this plan could work.

"I'm in. now where shall we start?"

"Hermione are you sure?" Harry asks carefully.

"Positive." She says simply, looking over at ron waiting for him to answer.

"you know me mate, been following your crazy plans for years not about to stop now." He says after a moment.

"good now heres what we will do." He says leaning forward futher and explaining his plan in full.

By the time the train arrived at kings cross station the trio had most everything planned out. Harry was to go to the Dursleys for a couple of days, long enough to convince them that he would get a safe house together for them to move to. 

Hermione would go home to do some research and see her parents for a few days. Then her and Harry would go to Grimmauld Place and start filling the order in and get the house cleaned a bit. 

Ron would join them later after he filled in the Weasleys and while carrying on like normal for awhile before they would close the Burrow and move to Grimmauld.

Harry and Hemrione agreed to meet at Grimmald Place 5 days later. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was packing in her room all the things she thought they would need. She had had her clothes packed and ready to go since the day before but she kept having problems deciding which books she would need.

She knew Grimmauld Place had a library but she never got to look through it fully, so she didn't know what all they had. Finally she decided just to take everything she thought she would need, better to have more than not enough.

Sighing she went downstairs to talk to her parents, they weren't happy that she was leaving just 5 days after she got home. she was leaving tomorrow morning and figured she better spend her last night with her parents. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She apparated to a place just down the street from number 12. She walked to the house slowly looking around. She didn't see anyone suspicious, just a few people walking dogs or jogging. She reached the door and with a moments hesitation and a last look around she went in.

It hadn't changed a bit, a little more dust on everything but that about it. She was careful not to wake Mrs. Black as she made her way to the kitchen. She was a bit early so she thought she'd look around while she waited for Harry.

She was surprised when she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Harry already there. He was cleaning the kitchen table and counters and was obviously thinking pretty hard since he hadn't noticed her yet. After watching him for a moment she decided to make her presence known.

"Harry." She called, no answer he really was deep in thought.

"Harry!" she called louder finally getting his attention. He jumped when he heard her and then seeing who it was smiled and came forward to hug her.

"Hey didn't expect you so soon. How'd your parents take the news, I hope they weren't too mad." He said after pulling back from the hug.

"They didn't like it but they understood." She said simply, looking around.

"So Rons told the rest of the Weasleys and they are spreading the word around to the order members and I talked to Luna and Neville before we left Hogwarts, they will let the DA members know. Theres going to be a meeting on Friday for the order members, and another on Monday for the DA members. That gives us about a week to get this place cleaned up. " Harry says smiling.

"when are you going to let the order members know you plan on having a bunch of underaged wizards involved in everything.?" Hermione asks, thinking of how the three of them are going to have a hard time convincing the order members. 

"I'm going to have a joint meeting the week after the initial meetings and let them battle it out." He says shrugging.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They spend the rest of the day cleaning. They got the kitchen, a bathroom and 3 of the bedrooms done. Hermione planned to get to the library the next day.

They each picked a clean bedroom and settled their stuff in. they made a small supper in the kitchen from the replentishing stores in the pantry. Then settled at the table with a cup of tea and talked of old times at Hogwarts and summers at the Burrow, neither brought up the future or what was to come. They would have to face that in the weeks to come. That night they thought of good things.

"I'm going to get some sleep now Harry, I'll see you in the morning." Hermione said rising to put her cup in the sink.

"ok I am too" He said standing up. They both made their way to the second floor landing. Hermione reached her door and instead of going in, turned and come face to face with Harry.

"goodnight" she said softly, catching his eyes. They were deep green and she felt herself beginning to stare. She looked away blushing, thankful it was dark.

"goodnight Hermione" he replied quietly. They were standing pretty close, close enough he could almost touch her. He slowly leaned forward and tilted her chin up so that she would make eye contact. She looked up at him wide eyed almost holding her breath.

what was she doing? She thought to herself. This is Harry my best friend, why am I all nervous all of the sudden.

"are you ok Hermione?" he asks concerned. 

"yeah I'm fine, just a lot of thoughts running through my head. I'll be fine" she says quickly. "goodnight" she adds and goes into her room and shuts the door.

After a minute or two Harry went into his room across the hall. 

She leaned against the closed door mentally kicking herself. How could she not have noticed that she was attracted to Harry? Well she was never really alone with him they were always with Ron or the rest of the Weasleys.

She changed into PJ pants and a tank top and got into bed. she knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep because she was bursting with thoughts and wished she could talk to Harry. She was thinking of the upcoming war and there plans and had all the questions and suggestions, but mostly she was thinking how she hadn't noticed how attractive Harry was.

So tell me what you think its only the beginning so it will get better, review please 


	2. tickling

After laying in the dark for over an hour sleep still eluding her she decided to give up on trying to sleep. She climbed out of bed and quietly left her room. After padding over to Harry's door and listening for a moment she headed downstairs.

She stopped by the library, grabbing the first interesting looking book and continued on to the kitchen. She changed a kitchen chair into a comfortable armchair and curled up in it to read.

She became so engrossed in her book that she didn't hear Harry come downstairs or see him come into the kitchen, he stood at the doorway for a few minutes watching her.

Harry smiled to himself when he saw her curled in the chair reading. He had heard her come out of her room and listen at his door about 20 minutes ago. He couldn't sleep either and when he didn't hear her come back upstairs he decided to find out where she went. He took a few steps forward quietly deciding to let her know he was there.

she didn't see him step forward further into the kitchen so he softly called "Hermione."

She screamed, jumping out of the chair, throwing her book to the ground and pointed her wand at him. When she realized it was just him she burst out laughing just after he did. Still clutching her wand and holding her hand to her stomach trying to stop laughing, she picked up her book and threw it at him. 

"hey!" he yelled ducking away from the heavy book. "watch it!"

"that's what you get for nearly scaring me to death!" Hermione said looking for something else to throw at him since she missed the first time. Grabbing a wooden spoon off the table she chucks it at him, laughing.

Dodging yet another flying object Harry smirks at Hermione "uh oh" she says before squealing and darting around the table and out of the kitchen with Harry right on her heels. He chased her up stairs, but lost sight for her when he got to their hallway. Both of their bedroom doors were opened. He slowed down and quietly walked toward the rooms. Muttering a quick locator charm telling him she was hidden in his room. He padded over to his doorway. Taking a deep breath he ran into the room closing the door behind him.

It was pitch dark in the room and but he had heard her gasp somewhere to the left of him when he ran in. He slowly made his way over to the left listening for her and trying not to make any noise. When he though he was close to where he heard her, he muttered "lumos" light from his wnad flooding the room.

She wasn't there! He turned when he heard a noise behind him. He barely got a glimpse of her before she jumped on him. They both fell to the bed with her now on top of him. His wand had flown out of his and onto the bed above them, light still pouring from its tip.

"Hermione…." He barely got out before she started attacking his sides, tickling him into a laughing, gasping, flailing heap.

"Hermione! Please! Stop it, it tickles!" He gasped out between laughs and then finally got out a loud "STOP"

She leaned back sitting on his legs her hands still positioned at his sides for another attack. She raised an eye brow and looked at him quizzically "are you giving up? After just a little tickling?!" she asks laughing. 

As his answer he swiftly grabs her and flips them, he is now sitting on her legs and has the advantage.

"Uh oh" She says realizing that it's her turn to be tickled.

Soon she to is reduced to a flailing, gasping, laughing wreck. "Harry!" she gasps. "stop, please stop!" she says between laughs. "I'm going to pee if you don't stop!" she practically screams. 

Laughing Harry stops. "are you ok 'mione?" he asks smiling. She nods catching her breath. "I'm ok but if you hadn't stopped I might've wet your bed" she answers laughing.

Harry laughs at that. He almost lets his guard down thinking the tickling game had come to an end when he sees her hands move to attack his sides again. Hermione stood no chance against his seeker skills and in a flash he had her arms pinned above her head.

He had to lean forward over her to pin her arms up, which meant he was now straddling her body his face level with hers. She gasps at his quick action. She realizes the position they are now in and slowly looks up to meet his eyes.

Their eyes meet and Harry freezes. They continued to stare at each other for a few moments. Then Harry slowly leans down the last few inches and their lips meet.

Hermione freezes for a moment; it felt like everything was going in slow motion when she saw Harry leaning down. When he touched his lips to hers she froze, then after a minute returned the kiss.

Sometime during the kiss Harry released Hermione's hands and instead took her face in his hands. Her hands traveled over his shoulders and across his back, pulling him closer to her body which was only inches from her.

When she pulled him closer he had no choice but to comply and was no spread out on top of her. He nipped her bottom lip with his teeth asking entrance. She complied quickly, tasting him and fighting with his tongue over control.

When he started to grind his hips into hers it became too much. He pulled back from the kiss slowly and looked at her. Her eyes were still closed and her lips were moist from their previous actions.

"Hermione?" he said softly.

Her eyes flew open and he saw her eyes widen as realization hit her.

"Oh my god Harry!" she breathed. "I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking!" she says quickly.

Harry rolls off her as she jumps up off his bed. She looks around the room for her wand sees it on the floor next to the bed, leans down and quickly grabs it. When she stands back up he sees her blushing profusely even in the dim light of his wand. 

She quickly looks at him there on the bed stunned, her eyes dart away not meeting his. "I'm sorry." She says again and then runs out of the room. He hears her door close seconds later. 

"What the hell just happened?" he thinks to himself. I just kissed my best friend and she kissed me back, and then realized what was happening and ran out.

Why did Hermione leave so quickly? Harry wasn't sure but he was almost certain that it had to do with him. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well what do you think? Easy way to tell me REVIEW 


	3. Beginnings

Harry sat in stunned silence for a few minutes. Then he carefully got up off his bed and went across the hall to Hermione's room.

He knocked softly. There was no answer. He tried knocking again; asking through the door "Hermione please open the door…" still nothing. Trying again he says "Hermione please talk to me."

He hears movement through the door and then it cracks open about a inch. 

"What do you want Harry?" she asks softly not looking up, her gaze firmly locked on the floor.

He pushes her door open wider causing her to step back. He steps in takes her hand and leads her to the bed. "Sit" he says helping her sit on the edge of the bed, then reaches over to turn on the lamp. He settles himself on the bed next to her not touching but still close. 

"Hermione please talk to me. What was that all about?" He asks his eyes searching her face. She still wasn't looking at him, gaze focused on the bedspread. She mumbles something he doesn't hear.

"What?" he asks, reaching over to lift her chin up with his fingers. She adverts her eyes to the side. "Hermione please look at me." He pleads. Finally she looks up into his eyes. Once he was sure he held her gaze he tried again. "Talk to me. Tell me what just happened in there."

"I'm so sorry Harry, I don't know what I was thinking!" she says quickly, eyes wide.

"What do you mean?" He says, hope falling. 

"I kissed you! I'm sorry, I don't know what happened, I'm so sorry Harry. Please forgive me." She says tears coming to her eyes.

"Hermione stop saying you're sorry. I'm the one who kissed you remember." He corrects her. She blushes remembering the feeling of his lips when they first met hers. 

"I guess I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm sorry 'mione, I didn't know it would upset you this much." He apologizes.

"But I kissed you back. You're my best friend Harry; I don't want to ruin that for anything!" She says. She cant believe she did that, much more wants to do it again!

"Hermione you could never ruin our friendship! I love you, you know that!" He says quickly, astonished she thought this would mean the end of their friendship.

"And stop apologizing please, I shouldn't have kissed you anyway I mean you have feeling for Ron not for me." He says rambling not realizing what he said. Right after the word leave his mouth his eyes go wide. 

"Harry, I…. You like me?" she sputters out floored at his revelation.

"I… well… yeah I mean you're the smartest witch of your age and my best friend and I trust you I know who wouldn't just use me for my fame… and well your really attractive." He stumbles out blushing profusely. He looks up at her judging her reaction.

"I… Harry I had no idea… so when you kissed me it was for real?" she asks blushing as well. 

"Of course! What did you think I was doing?" He exclaims, shocked she thought he would just up and kiss her just because he was a teenage boy.

She exclaims and throws her arms around Harry's neck hugging him tightly.

"So does this mean you like me back?" He asks hopefully.

She pulls back and smiles widely and nods blushing. Harry smiles too and hesitantly leans forward to kiss her again.

After a good few minutes of snogging, they finally come back up for air. Hermione leans back against her pillows and pats the bed beside her. They both settle on the bed side by side looking at each other. She pulls up the blanket and they spend the rest of the night talking like they did as best friends, the only difference is they would touch hands or give a quick peck every now and then. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Hermione woke up lying on a very warm, softly moving pillow. "Since when do pillows breathe?" she thinks groggily. Her eyes go wide when she remembers, realizing that it was not a pillow, it was Harry.

She smiled softly, last night was amazing. Or well it was amazing after she freaked out and practically locked herself in her room. She couldn't believe Harry returns her feelings! She would have though last night was a dream had she not woken up using Harry as a pillow.

To excited to go back to sleep she slowly she got up and creped out of the room. She made her way downstairs to the kitchen. She was still in her pajamas, but since they were just going to clean today she was in no hurry to change.

She decided to start on breakfast so that as soon as Harry woke up they could get started on the rest of headquarters to have as much finished as they could before people started arriving. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke up and looked around stretching. Then the memory of last night hit him. He suddenly shot up, looking around he confirmed that he was indeed in Hermione's room. Her trunk was at the end of her bed and stacks of books littered everywhere in what he presumed were specific piles.

He listened, he didn't hear anything. "Where is Hermione?" he thought. He reluctantly climbed out of bed and went in search of her.

She wasn't in his room or the bathroom. He quietly made his way downstairs. He found her in the kitchen putting 2 plates on the table. She turned around to pour pumpkin juice into 2 glasses.

While her back was turned he quietly padded over and sat down at one of the places she had set. She finished and turned back around to set the glasses down. About half way to the table she saw Harry sitting there and nearly dropped the glasses.

"This scaring thing has got to stop!" She tells him setting down the glasses, trying not to smile.

"I don't know I kinda liked how scaring you turned out." He replies smirking.

She blushes deeply remembering the way his lips felt. Sitting down she digs in trying to focus on anything but Harry. He follows suit and they fall into a comfortable silence for awhile. Their eyes meet every once in awhile and then they glance away, small smiles playing across their faces.

"So I thought I'd start on the library this afternoon, I hope to get most of the bedrooms on the first and second floors done today. Figure we can leave the third floor for tomorrow." She says breaking the silence. 

"Sounds good I'll start on the second floor and you finish up the first then by lunch you should be able to start on the library, I'll join you when I'm done." He says finishing his last couple of bites. He stands and takes his plate to the sink. When he sits down again he looks at Hermione.

"Hermione?" He says softly. "Hmm?" he gets as a reply. When he doesn't say anything else she looks up.

"What is it Harry?" She prompts searching his face.

"Will …er… will you… er…. be my girlfriend?" He finally gets out.

"Really?" she blurts out. "I mean yes." She says blushing.

He grabs her into a hug, both of them laughing. He sets her back down on the ground still hugging her. After a minute he pulls back to look at her wearing a huge smile on his face. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about 2 ½ hours of cleaning Hermione had finished 3 more bedrooms and was half way finished on the 4th when Harry came downstairs.

"I'm going to go make lunch ok?" He says poking his head into the room she was cleaning. 

"Ok I'm almost done here." She replies smiling. 

He kissed her real quick and then went downstairs. After about 5 minutes she heard him yell up to her. She dropped her dust rag and ran down, stomach growling.

When she reached the kitchen food was pushed from thought. Ron stood there with a very pale Luna Lovegood who was being hugged by Mrs. Weasley.

"The death eaters are attacking people who are speaking out against you-know-who. They killed Luna's dad." Ron said softly looking from Harry to Hermione.


	4. making plans

"Oh my..." Hermione whispered shocked.

Harry motions Ron and Hermione to the side. "Who else do you think they will go after?" He asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"Well other than the Weasleys, probably Dean's family they made their standing pretty public a few weeks back." Hermione said softly.

"Ron you and your family should move in as soon as possible, the old plan is out. We'll have a meeting tonight with everyone. But first we need to contact anyone who could be in danger and get them some place safe."

"Harry what about my parents?" Hermione said gasping. If any muggles were in danger, none more than her parents. Practically everyone in the wizarding world knew Harry Potters best friend was muggleborn.

"Is there some place safe they can go?" Harry asked worried about her parents almost as much as her. He had never met them but he certainly didn't want to be the reason that they were killed, he didn't think that would go well for their new relationship.

"Our vacation home, it's near the ocean. I'm going to apparate home and warn them." Hermione said walking to the door.

"Hermione! Take my invincibility cloke." He said catching her arm.

She nodded and ran upstairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of hours later, Hermione's parents were safely on there way to their vacation home near the sea, the Weasleys were moving into headquarters and order members and DA members alike had already begun arriving. Hermione had gotten back to headquarters and had been swept into helping move the Weasleys and Luna into headquarters.

Harry and Hermione had gotten all the rooms on the first floor cleaned and half of the second floor. In total they had 7 rooms clean. Since Harry and Hermione had both settled in 2 of the small bedrooms, they put Luna and Ginny in a big one, Fred and George in another and Ron in a big one as well, since they were expecting Neville soon. Then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley of course moved into a large one as well.

Once they had just about everything moved, which went pretty fast once many of the order members had shown up, They started to gather in the kitchen. Most everyone had arrived by that time.

Harry had contacted the DA via the coins Hermione had created in 5th year, which he had asked her to make more of for the order members. The Weasleys had helped get word to the members of the order.

"Ok now since Dumbledore's gone, I'm taking over the order and bringing in the DA, we need all the people we can get to help us defeat Voldermort." Harry stated firmly looking around at those gathered.

"Harry! You can't possibly let these children join!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"Please Molly! These children aren't exactly second years. They know what they are doing and most of them are already of age or just about to be." McGonagall scolded defending her students shocking almost everyone.

"Minerva! How can you agree to this!" Molly says shocked and clearly upset no one was agreeing with her.

"Molly, just let Harry continue." Her husband said softly patting her hand.

"We need the DA; they will be right in the middle of everything. They will be the ones passing us information and helping discreetly. Those of us who are openly plotting against Voldermort and his followers will need to be in hiding for the most part." He explained to the group. His plan was to gather information on the death eaters and take some of them out. "Since Voldermort has so many followers we need to focus on taking some of the out. When the final battle comes we won't have a chance if he has that many followers."

"Once we are back at Hogwarts how will we communicate with you?" Neville threw in.

"I'm glad you asked, the coins will be useful and we will get some made for the order but your right we will need to meet and make plans." He told the group. "Do you think we could ask the room of requirement for a floo system?" He asked looking at Neville.

Neville's face lit up. "Yes! I think it might, I won't know for sure until I get back to Hogwarts but I'm sure it can give us something useful."

The new Order a mix of wizened aurors, under aged wizards and former ministry workers, got to work on getting people who were a target for the death eaters hidden and planning their offensive tactics.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late that night when people finally starting heading to bed. They had made a lot of progress in there planning but they still had a lot to do.

Harry and Hermione made their way upstairs, they were both exhausted but decided to check in on Ron and Luna before going to sleep. Ron had left the planning earlier to go make sure Luna was ok.

Hermione knocked softly on the door to Ginny and Luna's room. They got a soft "come in" from Luna. She opened the door and stepped inside, letting Harry follow before closing the door.

"We just wanted to see how you were doing Luna." Hermione said sitting on the bed next to her.

"I'm doing better, it will take some time but I know dad wouldn't want be to be to upset, he's always believed in telling people the truth. I just hope people really took what he had to say to heart." She said in her dreamy voice.

"I'm sure they did Luna." Harry assured her.

"The things he said were important" She agreed nodding "People need to watch out for Nargles and smurgies."

The trio went along with it nodding. They sat with Luna for awhile longer keeping her company. When Ginny came in to go to bed they said goodnight and all went into Harry's room.

The trio talked of old times and memories of Hogwarts, they steered away from the subject of the upcoming war. At one point Hermione slowly took Harry's hand, they were sitting next to each other on the bed and it was just right there next to her as if waiting for her to hold it.

Ron didn't notice at first but when Harry went to stretch, Ron saw that he had to untangle his fingers from Hermione's in order to do so.

He looked at the two of them eyebrows raised. "Something you forgot to tell me?" he asked indicating there now re-entwined hands.

"Oh! What with everything we did! I asked Hermione to be my girlfriend." Harry said quickly explaining.

"What'd she say?" He asked smirking wiggling his eyebrows at Harry.

"I said yes Ronald as you have already assumed!" Hermione said trying not to smile despite Ron's antics.

"I know just joking with you. I'm happy for you two." He congratulated them. "But I'm hitting the sack I'm dead tired."

After Ron left Harry pulled Hermione into a tight hug. "Whats wrong Harry?" She asked resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm just worried about everything, there are a lot of people putting themselves in danger because of me, I just hope I can end this thing without too many people dying." He said quietly.

She didn't know what to say to that so she just hugged him tighter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
How am i doing? Let me know! Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
